


Sunshower

by artisticFlutter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, 大神 | Okami
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticFlutter/pseuds/artisticFlutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a white wolf in the day, and a man under the moon at night. They're only passing leaving a light rain in their wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is different, and it's been a while. I haven't written fanfiction for a while, and it's my first time writing something for Miraculous (of course it's a crossover). I managed to keep it simple enough, but it's obvious I'm rusty. If I continue with the other chapters as I'm thinking, I will hopefully improve back to standard. Thanks to my friend cynicalSleeper for beta-reading.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy.
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug and its characters are the product of Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Okami belongs to Clover Studios/Capcom. Please support both creator and companies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She had faced Akuma; she could face this white dog no problem. Really, this shouldn’t even be an issue at all. Slowly, inhaling and exhaling deeply once more, she managed to drop her hand and took several steps towards the dog, arms at her side. And now that she got closer, she was becoming even more aware of its size. However, even as she continued anticipating the dog to do something, it did nothing more than watch her with its blazing amber eyes."
> 
> The sun with a light course of rain. There's a wolf expecting company.

What was a normal routine really? It was definitely meant to be a pattern of waking up and preparing for the day, having said day of school or work depending, and then coming home to sleep before repeating. However, the normal routine in Paris had become waking up, maybe having an Akuma attack and destroy the city in some way before it was purified and the destruction was restored, and then return home exhausted to risk having it repeat the following day. Okay, maybe not so much everyone, but that was basically Marinette’s routine, and it would be like that until Papillon was dealt with between teenage drama and everything else going on.

Because of that, it really shouldn’t be abnormal for it to start raining without warning, and it really shouldn’t be so weird to find everyone in Paris enjoying it – well, besides Chloé, but there’s rarely anything she’s actually happy about. Point was, it started raining around midday despite no rain reported for the week, and Paris continued to go about its normal business. It wasn’t a heavy rainfall, and the sun was shining through the thin clouds, but the point still stood that it was raining without warning. There weren’t any screams, or explosions, or Akumatized victims spewing the usual for Ladybug and Chat Noir to come out, or buildings being destroyed. It was just like another, Akuma-free day, but that’s what had Marinette even more anxious about it.

The rain still didn’t let up as she ran deliveries for the bakery, and she finally had to consult Tikki.

“If you're worried, we can transform into Ladybug. You haven’t transformed since seeing Master Fu anyway…”

“It would be faster. The news hasn’t reported anything suspicious, and the LadyBlog’s pretty quiet, but maybe it’s keeping its activity down for an ambush…” Not a common MO of Akuma; they usually tore up the city seeking out their target, but there wasn’t any harm in being careful, right? Looking at the box in her hand, it would only take a minute to drop these off while searching the city. With a careful glance around, she slipped the package into her bag before darting into a side street. A brief flash of pink erupted from the shadows before Ladybug took to the rooftops, yo-yo latching to chimneys, weather vanes, and poles as she decided to swing her way to the more frequently attacked areas.

The first stop had her landing firmly upon the rooftop of Le Grand Paris where she walked steadily around the roof to observe the area with narrowed blue eyes, hands resting on her hips. Nothing appeared out of place around the perimeter. While she considered going inside the building, she hadn’t noticed any commotion during her approach – those being screaming people fleeing through the main entrance or backdoors, or other people opening windows to escape. So, there was that reason as well as not wanting to risk encountering anyone right now, and falsely alerting them to a phantom Akuma attack. Eyes moving over the streets again, she took a minute to watch some people walking with their hoods raised, collars popped, and colorful umbrellas opened, but that was only so many. It surprised her how many more people just continued going around with no coverage at all as though it were still clear skies above. She supposed it was bright enough, and it wasn’t as though this was a torrential rain. In fact, there was something very comforting about it. Lingering just a minute longer, Ladybug shook her head, and let her yo-yo fly, body soon following the weapon’s trajectory towards her next location. 

It really wasn’t long before she was scaling the Eiffel Tower in several bounds and yo-yo pulls to land at the top, and peer down towards Champ de Mars. Just like the hotel, she silently observed people continued on their way as though it wasn’t raining at all. Sure, the foot traffic was down, but that was less about people taking shelter, and more about people taking pictures of the phenomena, and from this vantage point, she could understand why. Head turning towards the sky, her breath caught at the unique beauty she could behold at this height. 

The rain glittered like tiny jewels as they fell towards the earth, sunlight making them twinkle as it cradled them in their descent. Enraptured, her blue eyes followed to soon fall upon the trees, the rain and light playing with them, making them glow as the two forces painted them anew. The leaves bounced beneath heavy drops, and rose up, while the water that still lingered caused them to wave. While she could enjoy the rain despite how miserably gray the city would normally become when it did (accented by one day she caught the kindness in _his_ eyes before _he_ lent her the umbrella), this was much different as the green rippled, and breathed in a gentle breeze. Everyone and everything seemed more vibrant and alive.

Ladybug had to blink and shake her head in order to pull herself away, and she continued on to her next destinations. TVi Studios, Champs-Élysées, Collège Françoise Dupont, everything was untouched, and the rain continued to fall. However, at each stop, she again had to stand and take in how Paris hummed with new energy. She was still confused why it was happening, but eventually she did have to concede with a shrug and sighed, wondering if her paranoia from all the recent events just had her on edge. Everything was fine; in fact, it seemed better than fine. There didn’t seem to be any negative energy anywhere. Yo-yo flying again, she swung her way back towards the bakery, feet touching down in the Park. Another quick look around, she found herself alone as she ducked behind a tree to drop her transformation. No one would see her…

… Well, no one human.

As Tikki emerged from her earrings, and as Marinette peaked out again, there was finally something peculiar that gave her reason to pause. It stood near the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir upon all fours, amber eyes surrounded by dark lashes, and body covered in the purest white fur. It appeared to be a large dog; however, its eyes seemed too distinctly yellow for any domestic dog she’s seen before. It was stunning, but intimidating as it just seemed to be staring her down without moving an inch. Was it looking for shelter and happened to see her? Or, did it carry ill-intent? Marinette stood her ground, one hand on her chest as she tried not to show any sign of fear. 

“… Tikki, can animals be Akumatized by themselves?” Marinette kept her voice down, but the dog’s ears flicked all the same. She remembered fighting against Animan and Guitar Villain, and how both had lead animals to fight with them. However, she hadn’t fought an Akumatized animal by itself before. Would Papillon even consider? And if he did, how would that fight work?

“They can, but that rarely happens. Besides, she’s not an Akuma. I think she’s been waiting for you.”

“Waiting…?”

Though her attention had shifted over to the kwami, it immediately returned to the dog when it – she – moved. Her eyes flitted between both young heroine and kwami as she breathed out, and then shifted on her paws without approaching, anxious, but not tense. It was as Tikki said; the dog seemed to be waiting for Marinette to do something. 

Letting out a breath she had unknowingly held, she calmed herself first. She had faced Akuma; she could face this white dog no problem. Really, this shouldn’t even be an issue at all. Slowly, inhaling and exhaling deeply once more, she managed to drop her hand and took several steps towards the dog, arms at her side. And now that she got closer, she was becoming even more aware of its size. However, even as she continued anticipating the dog to do something, it did nothing more than watch her with its blazing amber eyes. 

Less than a foot away, she stood there as the rain continued to fall on her, Tikki sitting on her shoulder as she wondered what to do next. It hadn’t moved away, and it hadn’t begun to show any signs of nervousness, or need to defend itself. The dog remained entirely calm, still watching and waiting apparently for her to do something. This close, she had a better look, and noticed there was no collar, or any form of identification mixed in with that pure white fur.

“Where did you come from?” Marinette felt herself asking no one. The dog only blinked. Though she was still hesitant, the next part to approaching an unfamiliar animal was to offer a hand slowly to it so they could get your scent. Fingers clenching, they unfurled as she slowly raised her right hand to the dog, pausing short of touching its nose. When the dog pulled its head back, she feared being bitten, but instead, there were short breaths against her palm as the white animal sniffed. Marinette held completely still, even as the dog’s wet nose nudged her palm, but she jumped when something warmer and wetter touched her skin. It just licked her! Eyes wide, hand still out, she looked, and noticed that the dog was wagging its tail up at her.

“She’s so happy to meet you!” Tikki was ecstatic at the development, and was practically grinning from ear-to-ear… if she had ears. Marinette didn’t understand though why this mysterious animal would be so happy to see her. However, now the dog was nudging against her hand, and she stared. The dog’s fur was just as soft as it appeared, and Marinette decided to venture moving her hand under its chin and around its head. Wow, it was softer around her neck, and very warm to the touch. There wasn’t even a hint of dampness despite the gentle downpour around them.

“You’re so beautiful…” Marinette murmured as she knelt down to use both hands now to pet the dog who seemed pleased as peaches. “I still don’t understand why you wanted to meet me, but I’m glad I could really.”

With everything so off about today, having a chance to pet this dog that showed zero aggression and one hundred percent affection made her smile. It didn’t answer the rain, it didn’t answer why the weather changed without an Akuma, but something about this animal just said everything was okay, and that things would resume their usual routine tomorrow. But why would she feel that? Her hands stilled and she stiffened as she felt something wet against her face, and she remained frozen as the dog pulled back, pink tongue hanging from its mouth. It just licked her? Still in shock, it took the opportunity to rub against her some more, fur tickling, and causing her to laugh lightly. She didn’t even notice how the dog nudged an earring lightly with her nose, or see her lick Tikki because Marinette found herself overwhelmed by warm fur and the faintest smell of spring blossoms. It was so soothing, but where was it coming from? In the back of her mind, it seemed so familiar.

Quietly, the moment passed, and the dog soon seemed satisfied. It disengaged from Marinette’s hold, taking several steps away from her and Tikki, and moving towards the rainy streets of Paris. She could only blink as the white animal bowed her head slightly, and she reflected the action in kind. Its tail resuming mirthful wagging before it turned and ran, disappearing shortly from sight as it crossed the street. With it now gone, it almost seemed like that moment hadn’t been real, but raising a hand to an earring absentmindedly, she still felt the lingering warmth somehow settled there.

“… Who was that, Tikki?” Marinette whispered, letting her hand fall back to her side. Her blue eyes turned to her kwami hovering above her shoulder, and she saw how Tikki smiled sadly.

“She’s a very old friend.” She paused, wondering if she should say anymore, but then nodded. Turning to her Miraculous holder with a hum, she continued. “I can’t tell you her name right now, but just know she’s probably going to be here for a while to help. Something's drawn her here, but I don't think it was an Akuma. They’re our enemy, not hers.”

“Then what’s she fighting?” There was still so much about the world that Marinette didn’t understand.

Tikki shook her head, raising a hand to her cheek as her antennae twitched. “Her real fight ended long ago, but if she’s here then you and Chat Noir might see a remnant of that battle soon. I don’t know why it would be here at all, but make sure to be careful. She doesn’t want you two getting hurt…”

Biting the inside of her lip, Marinette didn’t know if she liked the sound of that. They were superheroes though. Could whatever the dog be here for really be that dangerous? Wouldn’t she get hurt, and…? A small pat on her cheek, and she looked up to Tikki who was floating much closer now. Of course her kwami would realize where her thoughts were going.

“It’ll be okay, Marinette.” The kwami was beaming again. “She’s like Ladybug and Chat Noir together. She can take care of herself so don’t worry…”

As the information processed, Marinette looked again towards the sidewalk where the dog had gone. Ladybug and Chat Noir together, wielding both creation and destruction... that would make the dog.

“… A god.”

Around them, the sun shower continued cleansing the world, and Marinette realized what was really there: the gentle warmth, the soothing touch of water, and the faint smell of spring blossoms. She hoped that she would see the dog again to properly thank her for a lovely day. Adjusting her bag’s shoulder strap, she quietly left the park herself, and crossed the street to return home. Long after night fell, she briefly woke to the distant sound of a howl.


	2. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Deeper into the core of his very being, it was trying to rip him apart. Clawed gloves curled, and he didn’t realize he crushed the terracotta roof tiles nor how he left jagged marks in the roof itself. The world may as well be burning around him as every part of him was on fire. And yet, he knew this was something he had to do."
> 
> The moon bears witness to his suffering while a flute whistles in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took a while, but here's Chapter Two. Thank you for the kudos and comments! Once this crossover is done, I'll try writing something that's just for the Miraculous section... as soon as I can decide which one I want to type up. Hehe~ On a small note, you may have noticed I changed Hawkmoth to Papillon. It's a preference thing in the end like with Chat Noir as opposed to Cat Noir.
> 
> Also, again, thank you to cynicalSleeper for beta reading this chapter (and also welcome to the fandom).
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug and its characters are the product of Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Okami belongs to Clover Studios/Capcom. Please support both creator and companies.

The waxing moon serving as the backdrop for Paris’s most iconic tower was hauntingly beautiful, and almost seemed to warp the City of Lights itself. It was as though the natural, celestial glow was trying to outshine the electric lights that kept the Eiffel Tower a beacon in the usually dark nights. However, tonight, Chat Noir was sure the moon was winning as it bared itself overhead. Something about it seemed different; no, something about his city seemed different as it faltered beneath the moonlight, but he didn’t know what was causing it – not yet. What he did know though was that his senses were acting unusual.

Actually, it all started several days ago. The evening after the sunshower midday, he had spoken to Ladybug about it. While he cracked a few jokes as usual, cast her several grins, he too had been aware of the shift in the air. All day, the rain had provided him with an odd ease, the soft fragrance of spring blossoms taking over his nose, but not affecting him the way a certain Akuma had. No, this had put him at peace; and thanks to the rain, his schedule had been cleared, allowing him to embrace more of this comfort at home napping in bed after school before he could get any schoolwork completed. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d slept so well.

Though, that feeling was gone the moment the sun fell. What happened to the usual Parisian night was a mystery; however, Chat wasn’t the only one feeling abnormal.

_“Fear…”_

_He glanced towards Ladybug, noting how she bit her lip. Fear, was it? That seemed so simple; correct, but still not right. His belt tail cricked, and he said nothing. Instead, he felt the negative energy swirling around him as a more tangible energy, and it felt like it was being drawn into his very being. Everywhere, his muscles became taut as it felt like needles were jabbing into him, but he couldn’t have his Lady worry, mouth curled._

_“Fear? I’m sure we could arrange a few more nightlights if--”_

_“It’s not that,” she cut in, and his mask rose slightly as his brow did, thin cat-like eyes watching her. She didn’t look at him though, but again, she wasn’t looking anywhere at all. Instead, she was staring into the distance, bangs, ribbons, and pigtails raising and falling as the wind rose. For a moment, he could feel himself breathe properly, but Chat was only relieved of the foreign energy for so long. The claws tipping his gloves pricked his palms as his fingers curled, the sensation starting again, but he was determined to endure it as Ladybug continued gazing – seeking? – into the horizon._

_“… About that wolf, I was told she was going to help us.” Blue eyes blinked, and he silently noted how they were reflecting the stars. Or, maybe he was seeing stars. He didn’t know how much longer he could last._

_“—nd she’s somewhere in… Chat?”_

_“Yes, M’lady~?”_

_He choked when he heard his own voice waver and immediately caught sight of her reaction before the world blurred. Her eyes were on him now, wide as his body crumpled, and he fell._

Vivid green eyes snapping open again, he tried desperately to recall what his Lady had said about the wolf and where it was. Upon collapsing, she had taken him to the park and splashed water on his face not once, but twice to get him to come around. It was only after he appeared completely alert again that their conversation continued, patrol far behind both of them after his fainting spell. There, she mentioned the wolf again and its battle, and the opponent it would be facing unlike their usual battle with an Akuma. Things were already complicated enough though, weren’t they? Between that last incident with Lila and Volpina, and then the missing book…

His pupils dilated and he curled in on himself where he crouched, tail snapping as he breathed hard. It was getting easier dealing with the foreign energy, but the pain was still raw each time as it bore into his suit to invade his body. Deeper into the core of his very being, it was trying to rip him apart. Clawed gloves curled, and he didn’t realize he crushed the terracotta roof tiles nor how he left jagged marks in the roof itself. The world may as well be burning around him as every part of him was on fire. And yet, he knew this was something he had to do.

Since the sunshower, he had been finding himself less inclined to step out into the daylight. It physically hurt to be outside, but it wasn’t any better in the evening. All the energy he had from being unable to leave home just ended up drained out of him as he stayed up past patrol and absorbed this entity. Something inside him – maybe Plagg was unconsciously telling him, but he had to take this energy in. Ladybug couldn’t do it, but it wasn’t as though he had any idea what he was supposed to do with it. Why was it drawn to him at all? A strangled gasp escaped him followed by a harsh cough; his throat burned, and he felt faint again, but he clenched his jaw to try lasting longer.

Eyes glossing over and most of his strength having fled, the pain finally seemed to stop. Chat felt himself panting, slowly realizing he had fallen on his side and curled into a ball. All the energy that had been wrapped around him had broken, dissipating and drifting away along a gentle breeze, leaving him to sort everything out. Head to toe, his limbs were despondent to any of his conscious attempts to move, but his muscles contracted, protesting against any signals his brain was releasing. Still, an arm inevitably shook as he raised it, pressing his palm and curled fingers against the tiles. It was strenuous, but he was soon at least sitting up – better to enjoy the wind cooling his heated skin.

“Plagg…” Again, he had to cringe at his voice. It sounded like he was gargling gravel. “I don’t think I can take any more of that.”

_”That’s all you’re going to take in, Adrien. Catch your breath, and let’s get you home.”_

So, the kwami did know. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d done something without Adrien asking, but he would’ve liked to know more about… whatever this was since it had been going on for several days. Then again, Plagg wasn’t the most eloquent when it came to explaining incidents like this one. Even if it was just a hint as to why he was unable to go into the daylight and had to stay home ill for the past week, it would at least give him something to think about.

Feeling the soreness now overtaking his body, Chat slowly rose to his feet, ignoring how his claws seemed sharper, and how everything around him came to his senses with much more clarity. This wasn’t normal, not even transformed, and he wasn’t sure how to handle it, but he exhaled to calm himself. Soon, his conscience whispered to him, and he walked stiffly over the roof ready to head back home and drop into bed.

He stood balanced on the ledge when his ears turned and his head snapped up, pupils contracting into slits. Teeth grinding, he already decided it was much too soon to be hearing a flute whistling along the wind, the fight between Ladybug and Volpina replaying in his head. The illusions, the lies, how Ladybug almost removed her Miraculous for him, but not _for him_ because of the Akuma, but his ears quivered again. Yes, it was too soon to hear a flute again, but at the same time, it wasn’t Volpina’s flute he was hearing. As the song took a dip, Chat turned on his feet as he searched for the source, crouching when he realized it wasn’t that far from his location. Without being sure who this flute-wielder was, of course he was going to look into it, not even realizing how much faster he was bounding over the rooftops on all fours, or how he didn’t even take his baton out for larger gaps. It was effortless and without a single loss in stride even as he sprung across each lamppost to cross the plaza.

Claws finally buried themselves into the Eiffel Tower, causing his eyes to narrow. This was where everything had happened. Was this going to be a repeat performance? New power helped him fasten into the metal with each leap that assisted his climb up the tower, hair standing on end as Chat Noir prepared himself to again fight the false fox. Though, once he jumped the guardrails at the top, and brought his hands up to fight, he found himself confused at the sight before him.

At the very point of the tower was an unfamiliar individual with a balance to rival his very own. Begrudgingly, perhaps they managed to rank a little higher than the feline superhero as they stood atop the tower not even in boots, but in red sandals with a single tall ‘tooth’ – Tengu geta Chat mentally corrected. Their garb was traditional Japanese except for a few points; mainly the large red puffs on their pink kimono, and then the hawk cap with its long, wing-like cape. They said nothing, appearing completely focused on their music as though Chat had never appeared. Were they an Akuma with similar powers or--?

“You carry a great deal of demonic energy now, little kitten. What a burden… but you’ll make an Akuma jealous.”

Chat Noir’s eyes opened and he recoiled, noticing how the flute player lowered their instrument and smiled coyly. They remained there, arms crossing over their chest, and the wooden flute coming to tap their shoulder while narrowed blue eyes opened to stare, the smile never leaving. Chat stared longer, unsure about this man though not about to back down, ears pinned back flat against his head. The mysterious male clicked his tongue before he spoke again. “I trust you to be prepared. I’d rather you not make this anymore difficult for my sweetheart.”

“… What are you talking about?”

Finally Chat spoke, and finally it sounded like his voice again. It seemed his words left the man less than amused despite the way his lip curled more.

“That’s right. You’ve been distracted by your own mission… Even after centuries, you bearers can’t multitask; or, at least those around your age. Such a shame.”

Inside his mind, Adrien could tell Plagg was growling – in turn, he found himself as Chat Noir making the inhuman noise before he could stop. Not that he really cared because something about this man just bothered him. He had called dibs on the playful banter, but this guy was just a distinct level of annoying awareness.

“Patience. Save it for defending your fair lady tomorrow.”

The growling ceased instantly, but that didn’t mean Chat accepted the information as guidance. No, that sounded like a threat or warning. Though, against who? An enemy? Or was he going to be her threat again? Honestly, that needed to stop happening; at the same time, Papillon could stop trying to attack them and everything would be perfect. He huffed, “You know, this is an odd roost to squawk wise at me.”

“Why? Feline scared of heights?”

Chat deadpanned, not happy to have the cat puns turned on him. On the other side, the man chuckled before his mirthful eyes flashed. “Now, while you’re behaving, little kitten, I have a prophecy for you.”

“What?” Even with heightened hearing, Chat didn’t think he heard that right, but he jumped when the man twirled his flute and cut his arms across in a wide arc. There was no comment from Chat on the pose if that’s what it was. Between all that had occurred tonight, he doesn’t think he’ll really understand anything of the scene happening before him except for the fact this man was still somehow balanced on the top of the tower in those geta.

__

> Over the river,  
>  And around the bend,  
>  There will be the journey’s end!

Standing now on one geta, he held for a few seconds before relaxing, arms crossing over his chest again as cool wind blew past. Chat Noir didn’t know what to make of that, but the man just waved a hand as his cape stood now like actual wings ready to carry him away. “You’ll find out tomorrow night. Make sure you’re prepared, little kitten.”

With a leap, the man was actually soaring and Chat ran to keep an eye on him, pouncing onto the safety rails. Green eyes tracking, he watched as the man vanished into thin air leaving him quite bewildered at the encounter. He remained crouched there until he was positive that man was gone, and hastily made his retreat back down the Eiffel Tower towards home. He noticed how the lights appeared dim even more while the moonlight was unrelenting, but he didn’t pause to see how the world had shifted.

Into his room he soon slinked in and released his transformation, Plagg almost at once going on a tirade, “That half-baked prophet coming around with his stupid-!”

“Plagg!”

Adrien had no idea what his kwami was rambling on about. Instead, he sat down on his couch to properly rest finally and allow his tired eyes to examine his hands. They were still shaking from earlier; he might not be able to hold his pen straight if he managed to get to school somehow. The cat kwami drifted over, placing a paw on his charge’s thumb with a scowl.

“Mind filling me instead of ranting on your own.” Adrien stared intently at Plagg, hoping he might actually get an answer. Really, he couldn’t deal with being left in the dark this time. Putting up with the pain, and now getting this… prophecy that he didn’t know how to make heads or tails of, he would like to have some idea of what he was about to get into – well, him and Ladybug from the sounds of it.

Plagg scowled, his tail and whiskers both popping in response to his mood, but he was thinking. Adrien knew he was thinking of how to explain it without breaking some rule, it was obvious. Several seconds of silent consideration, and the cat finally opened his mouth, “That was Waka. He’s an ally… whenever it suits him, but he’s always there for _his_ Lady.”

The confusion must have been evident on Adrien’s face as Plagg dragged his paws over his face, “That wolf Ladybug was talking about! He’s working with that wolf to deal with this demonic energy that’s been gathering, the same junk we’ve been absorbing every night.”

“Demonic… energy. That explains a few things…” His tone was slightly doubtful, but he did have to admit it helped him understand some things. Not everything, but it made sense why it was coming towards him. Destructive energy, bad luck, things that Chat Noir’s powers were centered around, but that didn’t explain why it was happening now, or why it required his repeat midnight gallivants to collect it. What would happen if he didn’t? Then again, absorbing the energy was probably a process he couldn’t stop.

“At least Waka said the Akuma behind this will appear tomorrow night…” Plagg continued, catching Adrien’s attention again (and clearing up the question of who was collecting the energy. What was the use though was left unanswer). “This is pushing your body to its limit. You’re meant to handle Papillon's Akuma, not raw energy like this. But… if the Akuma doesn’t physically appear, we’ll all be in trouble.”

“It’s bizarre that it hasn’t. This has to be part of its tactic though,” Adrien reasoned. Plagg grumbled, but nodded.

“Adrien, Chat Noir is all about Bad Luck and Destruction, but this Akuma is going to keep drawing demonic energy here. We’ve been drawing in the energy and interfering with their plan, but if we take in anymore, you’re not going to make it.” He hated watching how his Miraculous wielder’s face fell, but he wasn’t even done explaining. “Being turned into an Akuma is one thing, but at least Ladybug would be able to purify you. Demonic energy destroys the soul, and since it isn’t a possession, there wouldn’t be a way to reverse it. In this fight, stick close to Ladybug, and don’t let anything happen to her.”

“I wasn’t planning on it,” Adrien scoffed, but he was even more anxious now. Just his luck being susceptible to demonic energy, and he couldn’t leave Ladybug’s side in the confrontation tomorrow. This Akuma probably wasn’t going to make the fight easier what with gathering all this energy in the first place. But again, what for? Waka and the wolf, they were here because of the energy, but the Akuma couldn’t actually summon a real demon, could it? If he considered it though, the number of people that would panic from an actual demon would leave plenty open to Papillon’s corruption. And if he became a demon...

Hands clasped and fingers laced together, he warily stared ahead at his windows, curling himself away from the ghastly moonlight peeking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up here, the next chapter might take a while since I really want to get this just right. Also, it might be longer than chapters one and two because I really just want this sticking to three chapters. Still, if it becomes too long, I'll consider splitting it up. So, ahead of time, thank you for your patience.


	3. The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There were other forces, other entities that they should be aware of, but she was spurned for her fair warnings. Papillon wasn’t the only daring force in the world, but in her anger - that framed butterfly mask briefly glowing over her face - he was in this instant."
> 
> The akuma appears as the City of Lights falls dark. Tonight we call to the stars and say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So brings the final chapter in this fairly scattered crossover I'll admit. Promise that my next story with have a little more cohesiveness once I get around to writing it. That is, as soon as I either write the sin on my mind, or manage to quell it down. I won't talk your ear off here; we'll continue in the notes that follow.
> 
> Thank you to cynicalSleeper for beta reading this chapter.
> 
> Miraculous Ladybug and its characters are the product of Thomas Astruc and Zagtoons, Inc. Okami belongs to Clover Studios/Capcom. Please support both creator and companies.

Bells echoed across Paris as the city found itself losing in its valiant battle over the past few nights against being swallowed by moonlight. The City of Lights and Love, but both were fading as the darkness took over. Power grids hissed and popped before humming out, and lights at the city’s bounds blacked out with the darkness racing inward towards a fixed point. Streetlamps, bridges, spotlights illuminating the likes of the Lourve and Notre Dame, soon they were all claimed by shadows, and the Eiffel Tower was the final beacon against the full moon. It tried to hold, but the tower flickered and faded, becoming nothing more than a silhouette beneath the pale light.

Consumed by their beloved tower’s shadow, Ladybug and Chat Noir stood together, both looking up at the figure robed by purple and white, standing on its first tourist deck. Priestess was what the akuma called herself. She was an anthropology intern who had been attempting to prove a point as she scoured old records and scrolls, fascinated by the heroes Ladybug and Chat Noir, and just wanted to show there was more in the world than the reality everyone took for granted. There were other forces, other entities that they should be aware of, but she was spurned for her fair warnings. Papillon wasn’t the only daring force in the world, but in her anger - that framed butterfly mask briefly glowing over her face - he was in this instant.

“I thought it would take longer to find the one stealing my energy. How wonderful of you two to bring the remainder to me… and with your Miraculous, too; Papillon will be pleased.”

“I’m really tired of asking what everyone’s talking about,” Ladybug muttered, already drawing her yo-yo from her waist, but not twirling it yet. There was something wrong; mainly, there was a lack of chat. Though her head remained turned up towards Priestess, her eyes glanced to the side at her partner. He was still standing there, but he seemed to physically be having some trouble; mainly, his hands and fingers shook and involuntarily curled while his belt-tail just snapped around irritably. Nervous? No, looking at his face, he seemed to be in pain. That night where he fainted flashed in her mind, and she wondered if she might have to handle this akuma alone. “Chat?”

That seemed to snap him to attention. Green eyes catching her blue ones, he managed a grin. “Feline left out here, too, but whatever. We’ll take her down no problem.”

“… Right.”

Just one pun wasn’t enough to reassure her that he would last through this fight. There was something going on with him that he wasn’t telling her, but with the akuma right there, now wasn’t the time to confront him. Priestess raised her hands, and cupped them together to leave space between her palms. Against the bleak backdrop, Ladybug could make out a dark sphere accumulating inside her palms and instinctively brought her yo-yo up to barrier speed. The air around them rose and sparks jumped off the street posts and houses, crackling as they surged towards the tower carried upon a foreboding mist her eyes could just make out. Beside her, she noticed Chat Noir flinch and take a step forward to stop himself from falling, knees bending so he could brace himself. Holding out a hand towards him, she quietly gasped when she noticed the dark wind swirling around him too, but without the sparks accompanying. Not sure what to do, she could only wave her hand and twist her yo-yo around his body, trying to get it off as it seeped into his outfit. It seemed to work, but the damage was already done by the time the rest dissipated. Eyes shut, his gloved hands were clenched. He panted heavily with sweat beading across his exposed face twisted in anguish as he tried to recollect himself.

“You should sit this one out, kitty. I can handle her…” Placing a hand on his shoulder, she grabbed him only to be stopped part way when he leaned against her, his hand gripping her arm rather roughly. His eyes were open, staring, and it was then she saw how unnatural they were. While Chat’s eyes were cat-like behind his mask, they were so to a degree that it was obvious a human iris and pupil were still there, but now, they were abnormally thin, and she couldn’t differentiate his irises from his lenses anymore.

“I-I can’t… alone…”

He coughed, dropping his gaze away and shaking his head. Before she could consider pressing this time for an explanation, metal flickered and immediately her arms were around his waist as she jumped, forcing both of them to roll. They remained crouched on their knees, and gave their full attention back to the akuma, Ladybug ignoring how Chat’s claws were pricking her suit as he grasped her shoulder. Priestess was scowling at them, the long bow in her hands lowering so she could shift her position.

“That will not do, Ladybug. If I’m going to slay your kitty cat, you need to hold still.” The bow was up and drawn again, an arrow magically forming upon string and steadied by a finger. There was a low vibration coming from Chat’s chest, but Ladybug raised her yo-yo, twirling it expertly to block the next shot. The arrow broke on against the whirling barrier, and several more hailed in quick succession, keeping them pinned down. Why was Priestess aiming at Chat? What had he absorbed earlier!? They needed to move so she could figure this out, but her partner was refusing to budge. Instead, he just continued rumbling with his claws ever so lightly dragging over her suit.

“Chat! We have to--!” Her yo-yo abruptly ceased its twirl when an arrow glanced off the yo-yo itself instead of the string barrier causing it to clatter to the ground. She flicked her wrist to draw her weapon back and resume its spin, but there next arrow was already flying towards her. The akuma did not have patience for her interference, and Chat was making for an impressive brick wall. Spandex-covered feet pressed harder into the ground as she threw her weight again, trying to push him, but his position was firm. Her wide blue eyes turned back to face the projectile only to witness a dark claw lash out and swat the arrow, snapping it. The hand on her shoulder squeezed and her partner raised his head, a grin split wide on his face. His teeth were… sharper, she noted, but he seemed unaware.

“Apawlogies, M’Lady. I needed another mewnite…” He winced at the sound of his voice with its tone low and rumbling again, but Ladybug didn’t comment. She remained still as he withdrew his claws from suit, and she stood slowly with him, ready to catch him again if he began to fall.

Ladybug scowled, but she had to keep in mind Tikki’s words: _”Stay close to Chat Noir. He’s going to need your luck to get through this.”_

“This is what she was talking about…” she muttered, but this couldn’t be all. Several small bells jingled high above them from the hairclip holding Priestess’s hair in a tight bun. She was clearly not amused.

“That’s _my_ precious demonic energy you’re using…” she grumbled, bow clutched tight. Ladybug shot a look at Chat who withered slightly. Shaking her head, she would just ask later, winding up her yo-yo for the fight.

“Finders keepers, loser sucks!”

“Chat!”

Chat was quickly making Ladybug reconsider benching him, but he only winked. Her eyes rolled.

Their enemy was becoming livid at their banter, incise at again not being taken seriously especially by _the_ Chat Noir and Ladybug. Her leer lingered for so long, but it turned wicked, lips curling into a smirk. “Fine… no, this is fine. You haven’t collected all of it. My arrows wouldn’t have done enough significant damage to hold you down anyway. Papillon, do you care for them being alive?”

The purple butterfly mask glowed around her eyes, and Priestess’s smile widened. She properly straightened herself this time and held a hand out, the chaotic energy she had summoned before swirling to life at her side. Sparks jumped off the more the shadowy wisps swirled, and began to take on a solid appearance. It was a stocky form with wide shoulders, and muscular torso from which four round limbs formed, bending as they rounded out to paws to support the mass evenly, a long, broad tail leveling its balance from the back. Headless, it prowled around Priestess, shoulders rolling and massive paws spread as it took a leap to land on the ground to stalk towards both heroes, steadily growing in size with each step. The swirls concentrated around the neck and took little time to form the wide snout and smoke trailed off the tiger cracking its head into place. Burning yellow eyes flashed opened and its jaw opened to roar, dark fangs solidly visible, and lightning springing from its back. It stood at eye level with both Ladybug and Chat Noir when its bellowing roar dampened to a rumbling hiss, awaiting its orders. Ladybug saw from the corner of her eye Chat reacting in similar degree to the tiger, low on all fours with his ears pinned back. Right now, he would normally be ready to retreat, but this was so unlike him.

With a whoosh, Priestess sprung down and landed with a faint click of wooden heels besides the tiger, fingers again curled around her bow string. A small tilt of her head had those bells on her hairclip jingling while readied herself, another arrow notching in place. Knees bent, yo-yo humming, Ladybug met the face off with a fierce eye. The akuma spoke with her grin still in-tact. “Tora, don’t play with your food. _Eliminate them_ …”

Yellow flickering, the tiger pounced and Chat Noir sprung back, avoiding powerful claw swipes from the larger predator. Ladybug had her yo-yo wound up and ready, flinging it to catch the tiger and pull it back as it pursued Chat, but the string passed through. “What!?”

“Too bad, Ladybug. Seems like you don’t know the limit of your own power,” Priestess taunted, grinning as the polka-dotted heroine glared back, weapon whipping back. “Tora’s a different level that you can’t handle, but don’t worry because her claws can still rip you both to pieces. So, if you don’t want that to happen, give me your Miraculous!”

The bow was up and the first arrow fired. Ladybug dodged only to swiftly bring her yo-yo up to block the next shot, focused as she circled Priestess. Several times she lashed at the akuma with her yo-yo, and each time she was a little closer; however, those arrows continued to fly too, one soaring so close Ladybug felt the tail end brush her left ear. Revving up, the next swing was low, causing her target to jump which she anticipated. She guiding her weapon around, but quickly had to cartwheel aside as three arrows struck. Landing, she launched herself forward, trying to get the bow, but Priestess almost glided back, arrow notched and flying in retaliation already. Spotted yo-yo swung to meet it in the middle and break it with Ladybug rolling back to her feet for the next exchange.

“This is fine… this is fine…” Priestess chuckled, grinning as she shifted her own feet. It sounded as though she was trying to convince herself everything was okay, but Ladybug was really the one in the dark this time. When the next arrow was laid, she was ready for it, but her target prattled on, butterfly mask illuminating her face while she did so. “The longer Chat Noir remains bound to that demonic energy, than he’ll become a demon, too. Even Paris will want me to slay him to stop his destruction… I promise you at least one Miraculous before the night ends, Papillon.”

A chill racing down her spine, Ladybug head snapped to the two felines currently wreaking havoc on the plaza the longer they fought with most of it focused on the boy who was her partner, becoming more critically aware his physical state. Had he activated Cataclysm? Dark energy was swirling around his claws – no, it was around both claws, but that never happened before. He was going at Tora with those alone - baton abandoned or missing - each swipe across misty fur actually drawing a furious snarl from the beast… and causing more of that clipped off energy to fade into Chat Noir’s body. His complexion was steadily growing darker, and his eyes were glowing beneath his mask, reflecting the dim light like a real cat’s; even his usually wild hair was more unkempt than when they first started. And then, when he opened his mouth to snarl, she could clearly see fangs protruding.

She barely heard the soft pluck before the arrow struck, fast and hard, ripping a yell from her lips as she was spun back. There was the agonizing feeling of the tip and wood burrowed into her shoulder, but the arrow itself disappeared while the pain remained intact. She shivered, feeling the phantom sensation of blood running around her arm as it became heavy. The suits might be impervious, but intent could override their protection if the akuma was set on physical harm. It would take a moment for Tikki to mend the ‘wound’, but Ladybug didn’t have time to waste facing Priestess as Chat Noir’s attacks were becoming more manic at the side.

Attempting a fake, she broke her engagement to sprint to the second one, eyes flitting between it and Priestess to avoid the arrows now aiming to stop her. They landed where she was going to go, anticipating and forcing her to alter her course and flip aside, two narrowly missing her feet. Yo-yo spinning, the next was deflected, but Priestess charged in, wielding her bow like a double-bladed polearm. Both weapons clashed, and with several near strikes, Ladybug pushed forward, tackling with her good shoulder followed by a kick to knock Priestess back. The feeling was coming back in her other arm and she balled her fingers, prepared to continue this fight in close quarters…

That’s when growling in her ear had her freeze, a looming presence falling over her, and she realized she had drawn too close to the fight during her own altercation with Priestess. Getting shot by the arrow was one thing, but Tora had risen from pure demonic energy alone. What would happen when they claws got her? Or would it even attack her with her claws when those fangs were probably ready to catch her throat? Her body crashed into the ground as she was slammed into and her vision darkened, heat radiating over her back, stomach and chest aching from the second impact. The weight on her back was heavy, hot breath and rumbling just at her neck; it was about to bite. She tensed, heart pounding like captured prey in her chest.

“O-Over the river…”

“… Chat?”

Bluebell caught shimmering green though they ached, his face a pale gray as fangs clenched together. Clawed hands hoisted his body up, and he lashed, breaking the arrow yet again aimed at the two of them. He wrapped an arm around her waist when he bounded forward next with a faint grunt, and she heard Tora land on the spot where they had been.

“Around the… bend.”

“What are you muttering?” she asked, but he didn’t answer. Instead, he was focused on his movements, darting around arrows and Tora as they followed. She held on as he jumped and heard tiles shattering below when his boots slipped on the rooftop. It took seconds for him to regain his footing, Priestess yelling something incoherent, but it was lost to the wind. He ran albeit at a slower pace, putting distance between akuma and her pet. Shifting her hold despite the dull ache still lingering in her shoulders, Ladybug felt her fingers brush over something unusually slick running down Chat’s back. From her position, she could not see, but she could draw her hands closer to the source and traced the frayed edges of his suit. The faint, but unmistakable stench of cooper wafted to her in that moment, just before he tumbled.

Briefly, the Seine glinted in her vision before they hit the cobblestone pavement, his arm releasing her as they both rolled to a stop. She was dazed, but able to push herself up and sit back on her knees. Raising her head to rub the new tender spot, she stopped at the sight of her fingers, noting the dark redness unlike her suit forming a stain that spread over her digits and palm. The single pigtail in her hair jumped as she looked over to her partner fighting to push himself back up. The sight nearly made her choke. There were four jagged but perfectly parallel marks were shredded into his suit and skin from his right shoulder to the left of his mid-back. They were bleeding – they had been bleeding. She didn’t know if it was more alarming to see that his suit was compromised, or the fact his skin just mended as they remained there, dark energy practically zipping each wound shut as she watched.

_”Here, kitty kitty… Come out to play… Bring your little insect, too.”_

The voice was coming from above and behind them, tiles creaking under the weight of something heavier racing over the rooftops again. Scrambling to her feet, her yo-yo spinning in one hand behind her, she grabbed Chat’s arm, and pulled him to his feet. He whipped around, panic and anger briefly flitting over his face before he relaxed, accepting her help with a dull rumbling in his chest.

“Ladybug…”

That’s why his voice had been sounding so bizarre; it was another side effect of the demonic energy’s corruption, but there was no time to linger.

“Hold onto me.”

She already had the spire in her sights as she wrapped her arm under his own. He clung to her, doing his best to keep his claws from digging in, and she readied her throw. Several tiles shattered behind her and they both turned back to see a strung bow and its wielder right there, aiming down from her tiger’s back. Ladybug knew they needed to go, but the moment she stopped spinning her yo-yo was the moment Priestess would release that string. Chat’s suit was open; if an arrow struck now… she squeezed her eyes shut before glaring at the akuma, determined not to let that happen.

“Just around the riverbend…”

“Huh?” The standoff remained, but she looked aside at Chat. “This isn’t the time to be singing musicals…”

But singing did pierce the air at that moment, causing both her and Priestess to start. It wasn’t conventional singing at all, and Ladybug recognized it immediately. That first evening long after the rain had stopped, there had been a single voice howling late in the night.

“She’s nearby…!”

She reacted before Priestess could collect herself, Tora more alerted by the sound than the akuma astride her back. The yo-yo soared across the Seine and held fast; not that Ladybug could check before giving its thread a tug so it reeled in, pulling both her and Chat across.

“What’s around the riverbend?” he questioned, but only once they landed on the other side. Ladybug helped him stand back up before retracting her weapon, and scowling. They both began to run. Maybe this was a coping mechanism right now, but did he really? She sighed and decided to humor him.

“It depends on the direction, doesn’t it? But if we’re talking about major locations on this side of the river...” That’s when she realized what he might be getting at. They might be able to better maneuver themselves against their opponents even if there wouldn’t be much of an improvement when it came to cover. The howl echoed again, and it sounded like it was coming from the direction they were headed. “… Let’s get to the Louvre! Up!”

She grabbed him again and threw her yo-yo after a brief wind-up, feeling it catch a Wi-Fi tower. There was no way Priestess wasn’t bounding over the bridge right now and they had to have the vantage point until they got there. With a tug, they were soaring again, and breaking into a sprint once their feet were down. Chat seemed to be doing well enough that he was willing to gamble dashing on all fours again, but she didn’t like the silence resuming between them. The distance between themselves and the Louvre was shrinking, but so was that between the akuma and her beast. An arrow cutting in front of them, Ladybug caught Chat and redirected him to the next roof over. Priestess just had to be so relentless, and it had to be this dark. Even with the moonlight, she was almost running blind. Fortunately, Chat wasn’t bounding ahead, and she could make out his suit glinting as he moved. It was just enough.

Stone crumbled somewhere behind them with roar ripping the night, and neither looked back to see who it was – they know perfectly well who it would be. A snarl from her side said the temporary (please, he couldn’t stay like this) demon was ready for another match, but he couldn’t stop, not when they were so close.

_”That’s where I said your journey would end, no?”_

They didn’t even realize the man had appeared until they were leaping over the Richelieu Wing of the Louvre, feather cape rising as the two flew past and landed in the courtyard before the pyramid. They turned and stared up, but Chat’s attention was drawn away, nose assaulted by the smell of spring blossoms. Blinding white coat, he saw red in their too marking her body as she walked calmly forward, amber eyes glinting and ears pointed forward. Priestess and Tora made their appearance rather unceremoniously, and the large demon beast became abruptly distracted. The wolf turned calmly, but her fur rose when the tiger came into her sight. The akuma was bucked off, all senses of who was the tiger’s master fleeing. Both animals were only facing each other, ignoring everyone else which was just what Ladybug needed, even as Priestess demanded for her demon’s attention.

“You must defeat your little akuma before my Lady can banish the demonic energy…”

“Ack!” She almost dropped her yo-yo, shooting a look at the weird male now at her side. “What do you think I was going to do? Sit down and watch the show? Lucky Charm!”

With a flash of pink light, she caught the charm as it fell. Her brow furrowed. “Great, a bow without an arrow. Guess I’m playing sharpshooter, but…”

Dots appeared on the Priestess’s own bow, flickered on Chat himself, on the hairclip, and then on the bow in her own hands. Priestess would not shoot at her with this, and Chat kept breaking each arrow that came at him instinctively, but if she was going to get that hairclip, she needed something. There might be one way for her to get an arrow, but the cat was not going to be happy.

Bow behind her back, she flung her yo-yo at Priestess, making her abandon her attempts to get Tora under control, and everything seemed to snap in that instance. The wildcat sprang and the wolf did not dodge, choosing to instead charge forward between enclosing claws and headbutt the tiger in the chest. Unlike the fight from before, where the energy released upon injury was absorbed, it evaporated upon contact with the white fur. Priestess looked aghast.

“What did you do? What did you bring here, Ladybug?!” Her voice was shrill and the tone was murderous. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go, and she wasn’t going to allow it to end this way. Whipping around, her bow raised and arrow ready, she fired at the dazed Chat. In her haste, they were lucky she missed anything vital, but it still scraped his arm and broke him from his trance. At once he was leaping, but he wasn’t getting any closer for Ladybug to get an arrow due to the ensuing fight separating them.

“You need him over here, yes?” the man whistled, not apparently taking this fight seriously. She did not understand what it was with other people in her heroic life being so nonchalant.

“Do I really need to answer that?”

She didn’t know if she liked that smirk across his face, or the way his eyes glinted, but if he had an idea, she was all ears. But he didn’t say anything. Instead, he looked between each battle, humming for a moment, and then finally acting as he stepped about one inch ahead of her. A hand on her shoulder, he leaned forward to whisper a little close for her comfort. “Akuma and demons are not so different since they love acting on negative emotions. And jealously? Ah, you have no idea… It’s about time for your little kitten to do the same so get ready…”

He didn’t give her much time to be ready though. In a flash, he just vanished beside her and black leather blocked her vision. Wide eyed, she had to wonder how Chat moved so fast from one point to here, but he was swiping at the empty air next to her, landing on all fours with a growl in his throat. Leather aside, her line of vision was clear, and she saw Priestess release the next arrow.

It seemed as though everything slowed down. However, glancing around, everything did slow down; everything except the wolf looking back at her. Catching the amber glint, Ladybug nodded once firmly, and turned back. The arrow was right before her now. She grabbed it, notched it into her spotted bow, and took aim while the akuma’s expression changed to shock. Releasing the string, the arrow flew back, and everything seemed to resume speed.

The bells jingled as the hair ornament shattered to pieces, and scattered on the ground. From the broken clip itself, black wings flapped vigorously in a vain attempt to escape. Ladybug was ready for this part of course.

“No more evil-doing for you little Akuma.”

A toss of her yo-yo captured the corrupted butterfly inside before it could fly away, allowing her to let out a small sigh, “Bye, bye, little butterfly.” The free white butterfly disappeared into the night sky; that was one battle down, and a second one to take care of, though… it looked like it was being handled.

_The wolf – or the wolf god – noticed when the akuma was cleansed and switched tactics. Letting the demon do what it wanted until this point was necessary; otherwise the concentration of energy would have been redirected upon its death. She had her mirror, but it was invisible to those who did not believe. How she missed those days, but humans still wanted her to remain subconsciously. The burning mirror came around to knock the beast that dared mock her child’s guise, following the strike with another arcing swipe._

_This thing was not a true demon with the half-energy birthing it. She would have to thank the young kitten for absorbing the brunt of it even if he hadn’t acted consciously. Amber eyes glinting, she drew her glaive and speared the demon between the eyes before it could properly retaliate. Drawing the sword back, she swiped her muzzle as it dissipated in petals, the evil energy scattering to the winds to probably be used by the individual possessing humans around here – the one who made it necessary for the Miraculous to be used again. If only she could do more, but this wasn’t her fight._

Head looking back, Ladybug stiffened. She wasn’t sure what just happened, but Tora had disappeared in flower petals after the wolf just barely touched it. It had been so ferocious, but now it looked like that silly animal she had met at the statue, going with a trot to approach both herself and Chat Noir. He was cowering behind her legs, and she wondered if that was a side effect of the energy again, or him disliking dogs. Either way, the wolf was insistent. Bounding left, and then right, she cut off, and chased the black cat around Ladybug’s legs until he made the error of trying to climb onto the Louvre. White fur obscured him as the wolf pounced on him, and proceeded to lick his face. It was so simple, but the ashen color on his face just seemed to peel off under the assault.

“N-No! I’m too old for the tongue bath!”

“He’ll be fine now…” That voice had her nearly leaping out of her skin and whipping around to face that odd man again. As before, he was calm, shrugging his shoulders with a smirk on his face. “Really, you two would have been able to handle this. Of course, I guess she saw this as an opportunity to see the two new Miraculous holders in person.”

Both of them continued watching Chat Noir be licked to near death, tilting their heads as he grabbed at fur, and began laughing. There really was no staying mad at that wolf.

“… I heard her fight ended a long time ago,” Ladybug finally said aloud, not taking her eyes off the scene. “Were you both here because the akuma was drawing in demonic energy?”

The man said nothing, that smirk ever present, but his mouth did dip slightly. His eyes, barely open before, now revealed a little more. “Demonic energy will always reside in this world, and we will handle the pockets that spring forth. The time when we were visible to man in this battle ended centuries ago, and the world can no longer be healed by my lady; not with how things have changed. You Miraculous wielders are now the ones who hold this position to cure the possessed, and restore what’s been lost, even change the world for good. Take care of each other.”

Mouth opened to reply, she turned sharply to her left as a black gloved hand dropped on her shoulder, and she noticed those green eyes staring at her intently. She exhaled softly; thank goodness, he was back to normal. And he was looking at her with concern, but she gave him a smile. “Don’t worry. You had me scared for a moment, but you didn’t hurt me.”

“I… was scared of myself there, too.” Though he had considered laughing this off, Chat really couldn’t right now. “I felt myself losing control of my actions, and I wanted to get more of that power, but I kept hearing your voice, and sensing your presence between that gunk. Having you nearby helped me keep what control I could, M’lady…”

“W-Well, what kind of partner would I be if I let you become a demon and didn’t try to fix you?” Great, he had her stuttering. She crossed her arms in a huff as he grinned, belt-tail waving behind him. Remembering the weight in her hand, she decided that would be a distraction from this. The bow flew high into the air as she cried, “Miraculous Ladybug!”

It burst into a red star, and the magic scattered to do away with any damaged caused in this confrontation. Paris became aglow in lights once more, darkness fleeing back to the sky. Claws prickled her shoulder, and Chat hissed lowly as his back was properly fixed now by the cleansing light. His grin trembled, but he was well enough, ring beeping as a paw pad disappeared. Ladybug’s earrings beeped and another spot faded. They would have to talk more about this tomorrow night during patrol, but there was one more thing that needed to be done.

Turning around, Ladybug paused and blinked. Chat Noir, realizing the absence as well, began to look over the plaza, but stopped when a drop fell upon his head. Both of them stood there as the light rain began falling over Paris, and bringing with it the soft scent of spring blossoms. She let a forlorn smile come to her face.

“I didn’t get to thank her again.”

\----------

_”So, what did you think of them?”_

_Bare feet paused on the Eiffel Tower’s guard rail, and there was a slight head cock._

_“…”_

_Waka’s lip curled as his attention drifted over the City of Lights again. It really wasn’t a terrible view, but there were just some sights he missed, mainly those of the boundless fields and forests she grew centuries ago. Still, he was not going to raise a fuss; he understood, and she did as well. Of course, there was something he could be upset with her about._

_“I know you love the rain, My Dear, but you really shouldn’t use too much of your power…”_

_That earned a scoff with a toss of white hair, amber eyes looking back at him._

_“… Ah, you didn’t let me finish. It just does not compare to your sunshower before. It’s much more dazzling beneath your light.”_

_Standing up on his geta, he walked over to her as she spun on her feet, and smiled softly up at him. He reached out, but she stepped back, mirth in her eyes while she danced away. Yes, he knew what she thought, and this was a small gift to them after a long night. Things would only become more difficult, but she trusted them. Those kids would get through, but as for them, it was time to go._

_Inhaling faintly, she let her farewell howl ring out into night before the winds carried them from sight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fairly long chapter. I was surprised... most of the times when something gets this long, it's due to the fact it's a story that I refuse to have chapters with - so, pretty much a very long one-shot. Originally, this was intended to just be a cute Marinette meets Amaterasu while it's raining in Paris, and I still think a more formal story could be derived from it; even where she later ends up staying with one of our teenagers as a 'pet' to get them out of difficult situations.
> 
> As for that Sin I mentioned... you'll just have to pick my brain on tumblr [over here](http://artisticflutter.tumblr.com/) in regards to it.
> 
> For now, see you around~


End file.
